Ask Arthur Kirkland
by Hetalia-Italy
Summary: Hello all, and welcome to the first edition of Ask Arthur Kirkland! I am, of course, Arthur Kirkland. Here, you can ask me anything, and I'll answer as quickly as possible! :)
1. Introduction and Rules

**Ask Arthur Kirkland- Introduction and Main Rules**

Hello all, and welcome to the first edition of **Ask Arthur Kirkland****! ** I am, of course, Arthur Kirkland.

Here, you can ask me anything, and I'll answer as quickly as possible! ;)

Rules

-I'll answer any question from a registered member! Examples of questions: "Hey Arthur, do you think you're a good cook?" or, "Arthur, if you could do anything in the world, what would it be?"

-To ask me a question, you'll have to send me a PM. I won't take questions from reviews or anonymous people.

-I'll only take one or two questions a day, and if I can't get to you on one day, I'll try to answer and upload ASAP.

So those are the basic rules. They're not that strict, so please follow them!

Send a PM to Hetalia_Italy on either Anime Characters Database or FanFiction. (Those are the only ways to contact me)

I hope you'll enjoy this! I'll take the first question on any day of the week, and if you're the first, you're a lucky one.

I'll see you soon!


	2. Question 1

**Question #1!**

"Wassup, Iggy? I'm Stupidity Jones, (or Monica, if you hate calling me by my other name) the personification of all randomness and fun! And who is currently living in America's basement...I'm going to ask you something...have you ever heard of the USUK and the FrUK pairings? And if so, which is your favorite?"

From YoutubeStupidity12 on Fanfiction

Yes, I've heard of the couples. I think that the USUK fanbase is way too over-the-top and a lot of the fans are completely nuts!

I've been on websites where those fans bash the FrUK fans for no reason, and not once have I seen a FrUK fan bash a USUK fan.

Even though I hate that bloody frog (France), I'm on the FrUK side. Sorry, USUK fans.

And USUK fans, why the hell would you see me with that fat turd?

-Arthur Kirkland


	3. Question 2

**Question #2!**

"Allo, Arthur! My name is Iluna, and I just have a question about your pirate days-do you miss it sometimes? (Oh, tell Flying Mint Bunny I said hello, please!)"

From Iluna Sorgina Talis on Fanfiction

Oh, yes, I miss those pirate days greatly. All that blood shed, the violence, the sword fighting; I miss it all! If there was some way I could travel back in time… *le gasp* Maybe I should check my spellbook!

By the way, I told Flying Mint Bunny hello for you, and she said Hi back!

Stay tuned for next time! Since this is new, I'll make a few exceptions and have extra questions.

-Arthur Kirkland


	4. Question 3

**Question #3!**

"Arthur, how many people have you killed because they have insulted your cooking?"

-From amy552 on Anime Characters Database

Let's see, I kept a list somewhere…

Oh yeah! I didn't actually kill them, I either cursed them or made them sit on Busby's chair.

So, you want to know how many people "disappeared so suddenly?" Alright, here comes the number… *dramatic drum roll*

87! I put the bodies in my basement.

Here's a good lesson learned from all of this: NEVER piss off an angry Brit.

-Arthur Kirkland


	5. Question 4

**Question #4!**

"H-Hello Britain i'm Newlanzic...Can you help me Germany is trying to conquer me i'm really scared"

-From Newlanzic on Fanfiction

*cowers in corner in fear* G-Germany? Umm…

S-Sure! I'll have it taken care of right away! *grabs the Allies and hides self in closet*

Okay, you guys. Go kill Germany. Good luck, and see you later (maybe)!

…There is no bloody way I am going to fight Germany.

-Arthur Kirkland


	6. Question 5

(I apologize for the long wait! I was very busy these past few weeks, and I didn't have any time to upload!)

"S-so...Boa noite ( good evening) Kirkland-san! Let me see... Oh, right, I have a question for you! I never eaten british food so...could you tell me how does it tastes like? Everybody says is like poison but I don`t understand why... Oh, have you ever eaten Brazilian food? In case of a `no`, I would love to make some for you ^^. Kisses and football balls from Brasil!"

-From Midnightshade02 on Fanfiction

Well, British food is the most amazing food you will ever taste! Some people say it tastes like poison? Ha! They're just jealous of my marvelous cooking skills.

Hm, I've never tried Brazilian food. It sounds very good!

-Arthur Kirkland


	7. Question 6

**Question #6!**

"Hey Arthur, if you had a crush on someone who would it be?"

-From NihonKiku on Fanfiction

Well, that question is a bit personal…

Ahem, I'll have to keep that one secret. I also don't want fangirls raging at me.

-Arthur Kirkland


	8. Question 7

**Question #7!**

"OMG! Arty! Are you and Francis dating yet?  
What do you think of Ludwig and Feli dating?"

-From Kokoro no Takara on Fanfiction

Well, that's bloody obvious, you wanker! Me and FRANCIS? Why the hell would you see me with that damn frog, who I've been rivals with for years?

*sigh* Well, that frog isn't so bad at some times… I just wish he wouldn't be such a git to me.

And what? Ludwig and Feliciano are dating? Why the hell do I not know about this? I really need to keep up with stuff these days…

-Arthur Kirkland


End file.
